


What the Hell, I'm Actually Doing This

by thetreeswhisper



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreeswhisper/pseuds/thetreeswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets asked a very uncomfortable question, and Jared is a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell, I'm Actually Doing This

"So..." the interviewer hesitates.  Jensen thinks he knows what's coming, since the last question was about his outlook toward his fans.  "I know you're aware of something called slash fiction--"

He cracks up anyway.  It was usually Dean-slash-Sam, though sometimes people wanted to share a really strange or unlikely pairing to see his reaction - most often disbelief.  "I'm sorry," he breathes as he swallows his laughter and waves a hand for her to continue.

"Yes, and I was curious if you had every heard of 'real people fic'?" she gets out quickly, perhaps trying to do so before she can change her mind.

" _Real people f_ \-- wow, um..."  He is slightly less amused now.  Okay, it's a little awkward to have his character 'shipped' into gay relationships with other characters, but it's all fictional, and fans will do what fans will do.  Just to be sure his guess is correct, he asks, "What exactly is 'real people fic'?"

"Basically, people write about... like, you and Jared... sometimes on set or at parties--"

"Woah, woah, you can stop right there."  He chuckles, just to cope, then clears his throat.  "Just, ah, there's nothin' goin' on... just so you know. Hah.  And, uh... wow, that's kind of uncomfortable.  I have nothing more to say."  He laughs weakly and shakes his head, silently pleading for the questioner to move on, change the subject.

At the end of the day, he recounts this story to Jared in their hotel room.  His best friend burst into giggles, but more at Jensen's face than at the story itself.

Between hitches of laughter he manages to say, "Dude, you... you musta been so awkward!"

"Was not!  Hey, I handled it like a pro.  Something you could never say for yourself, I might add."

"Oh, Jensen."  Jared pats him on the shoulder.  "When will you ever learn?  You're not supposed to deny these things."

Jensen scrunches up his face and looks taken aback... ok, _maybe_ twisting his eyebrows more than necessary.  Jared had a tendency to joke around a lot, and he would never admit that he played up his disgust.

Jared purses his lips and makes that silly face of his, then continues, "Who's to say they're wrong?"

"Uh, ME," he states emphatically.

"We-ell, they do say we have a bit of a bromance..."  Jared still has his hand on Jensen's shoulder, and he uses it to pull them closer together.

Jensen frowns at the very large arm holding him.  "I love you man, but not like that."

"Uh-huh. Sure Jensen. I believe you."  Jared actually _winks_  at him.  And their faces are already a little close for comfort.

"Fuck you," he responds, running out of comebacks in the arsenal.

"Yes please!" his friend cries, grinning at his own hilarity.

Jensen sighs heavily, kind of wanting this to end so he can get ready for bed.  "Ok, Jared, I got the joke."

  


Instead of letting it go, Jared puts on a poker face.  "I wasn't joking."

He gives up.  Raising an eyebrow is all Jensen chooses to muster.

"Jensen, we should do it."

_This is still a joke, right?_ he thinks, _So I should still play along?_   He shakes his head.  "Mm-mm. Not if you say it like that."

Without missing a beat, Jared gets all breathy and brings up his other arm to cling onto him.  "Jensen.  Please.  I want you," he pants.

Now this is getting out of hand.  Little does he expect his friend to lean in and press their lips together, or the sudden flip in his stomach when it happens.  Jared is squeezing his shoulders tenderly and flicking his tongue over his lips, which ought to be way more unacceptable than it feels.  And for some infinitely mysterious reason, Jensen's first instinct is to part his lips and kiss back.

It's when their tongues are rolling around in each other's mouths that he realizes, he should probably put a stop to this.

He forcefully pushes Jared away and wipes his lips with the back of his hand, mostly to remind himself that he should think that what just happened was gross.  "Okay, now that you got that out of your system."

Jared seems as shocked as Jensen feels, staring at him across the suddenly expansive distance between them.  "Uh..."

"Seriously man, what were you thinking?"

"I don't remember you objecting all that much," he snaps back unexpectedly.

Jensen honestly doesn't have an answer for that.  His mind is racing and he feels like five pounds of lead are sinking through the bottom of his stomach.  His best friend for the last five years is looking at him like he just kicked his dog, and he should probably fear for his life.

Fuck, he doesn't want to lose his best friend.

He gulps.  "Sorry, Jared.  I'm sorry."

The man seems so far away, even though they're each standing at the ends of their queen-size beds and the room isn't all that large.  They firmly hold their ground.

"Sorry for what?"

What does the guy want him to say?  Confusion only adds to the pit in his stomach.  "For... I dunno, leading you on or somethin'?  Being a douchebag all of a sudden?"

Jared's expression softens finally.  He turns his eyes away, looking down at the hotel desk.  "Sorry for... getting all freaky on you."

"No, man."  Those slumped shoulders twist Jensen up inside, and he finds that he really doesn't want Jared feeling sorry.  He can't stand it.  "Nothin' to be sorry for."

"Dude, I went too far, didn't I?"  Jared looks back up at him, incredulous.

Jensen can't explain why this hurts.  Everything had been clear up until that kiss... well, maybe there were some unclear moments before then... but he's never felt such a strong pull to close in and kiss him, _again_.  

The silence has stretched.  "Jensen?"

He takes two completely insane steps forward.  This plan can't possibly be running through his head right now... no way.  The feeling of Jared's lips can't possibly be what he wants more than anything.  That one dream from two months ago has  _nothing_  to do with this.

Jared also takes two steps forward, and with his long legs that brings them standing at arm's reach.

"Screw it, I dreamed of doing this," Jensen blurts before grabbing the back of Jared's neck and pulling him down.  The kiss stays chaste a bit longer this time, and then their mouths open to each other once more.

Sucking on his tongue draws a faint whimper out of the back of Jared's throat, and Jensen unintentionally groans in response.  His free arm wraps around Jared's waist and presses him closer, his other hand riding higher up his neck and into his hair.  Jared's arms wrap around him likewise, and soon their bodies are flush against each other.  All this makes Jensen lightheaded, but he doesn't pull away this time.  Instead, they keep exchanging soft sounds and touches, all the while fucking each other's mouths with their tongues.

When they do part, it's for need of air.  Catching their breath, they rest their foreheads together and hold on for dear life, letting the heat of the moment sink in.  Well, for Jensen, that heat rises as well as sinks, and that's a whole new problem altogether.

Jared apparently reads minds because right then he pushes Jensen down onto the nearest bed, which is all kinds of hot that he wasn't expecting.  More making out ensues with Sasquatch on top of him, far more enjoyable than it has any right to be; then, without warning, he grinds his hips down and Jensen lets out a shameless moan.

"Dude..."

"You say you dreamed of this?"  Jared smirks.

"I thought I was goin' crazy," Jensen admits.

"I thought something was up when you started looking at me like I was gonna turn into a giant dick at any moment."

"You _have_ a giant dick," he points out.

Jared quirks an eyebrow and presses his hips down again.  "Oh, and how would _you_ know?"

The gasp that leaves his mouth is totally not his fault; there is definitely something big inside those jeans.  "I've heard a rumor or two..." he mumbles.

"Mm.  How would you like some tangible proof?"   _Fucking tease_ , Jensen thinks.

"Well, as long as it's _tangible_ we're talkin'..."


End file.
